


Tell the world I'm alive

by Bek_SB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Драко кажется, что у него на руке — кусочек льда, который не тает, и такой же в груди, мерно стучит пульсом под пальцами.Драко чувствует, что не может сделать следующий вдох.Наверное, синие волосы - не решение проблемы, но во время войны решения и вовсе нет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: ❤️Drarry That Make Me Live





	Tell the world I'm alive

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан вот по этому посту: https://vk.com/wall-72120819_12046?reply=12061&from=feedback#reply12061
> 
> Название - строчка из песни "Who will save you now" - Les Friction.

В лунном свете его кожа кажется совсем бледной, а черная метка на её фоне — слишком живой. Драко понимает, что не дышит уже почти — _сколько? минуту, две?_ — и делает вдох, даже не чувствуя как легкие заполняет воздух. Он не удивляется, ведь давно не думает, что жив, а призракам, как известно, и дышать не нужно.

И все же он дышит. Прикладывает пальцы к тонкому запястью и считает удары. Такой ритуал стал привычен в последнее время. Помогает ему в иллюзии, что он еще жив.

Черную метку слегка жжет. Ей нет и суток, а Драко уже привык. Сложно не привыкнуть, когда Тёмный Лорд — вот он, на расстоянии пусть и длинного, но коридора. Он здесь еще даже не неделю, а замок уже стал напоминать склеп. Смерть поселилась у них в качестве гостя, а они смирились. Не было выбора.

Метка перестала жечь, но начала морозить. Драко кажется, что у него на руке — кусочек льда, который не тает, и такой же в груди, мерно стучит пульсом под пальцами. Драко не помнит, когда последний раз нормально спал, а потому принимает свои нелепые сравнения как должное.

В его комнате есть часы, он слышит их мерный стук, только вот время его не интересует. Один день — копия другого, насквозь фальшивый. Драко помнит, как в детстве его учили: ложь — норма, обман полезен, фальшь — способ добиться своего. Он горько усмехается и вспоминает человека, которого ненавидит, но с которым — единственным из всех — чувствует себя живым. Гарри Поттер, кажется, никогда не лгал, не носил маску и искрился эмоциями. Драко пытается понять, как это возможно, но с треском проваливается.

Солнце медленно окрашивает комнату в серые тона. Драко щурится покрасневшими глазами, идет к зеркалу, чтобы навести с помощью чар видимость приличного внешнего вида, но задерживается на секунду, рассматривая впалые щеки, залегшие синие тени, пустой взгляд. Ему кажется, что его жизнь сейчас — финал, дальше лишь смерть. А потом понимает, что так и есть. Смерть уже даже не на пороге, она с ним в одном доме, сидит с ним за обедом и ужином, поглаживая тонкими пальцами голову шипящей змеи, шипит ей в ответ. И если Смерть — не Темный Лорд, то Драко не знает, что еще.

Он смотрит в зеркало и чувствует, что рука, сжатая в кулак, напряглась. Слышит свой пульс в ушах, смотрит на своё отражение. Заносит руку.

И опускает её.

Делает глубокий вдох и берет палочку. Пора приводить себя в порядок.

****

Вечером того же дня отец перехватывает его в коридоре, в двух шагах от спальни. Драко контролирует своё дыхание, свои эмоции, и — в отчаянной попытке — остатки своей жизни.

— Не подведи меня, — низко, тихо, возможно, отчаянно говорит Люциус. Его лицо в магическом свете напоминает посмертную маску.

Драко кивает, держит осанку, держит лицо, держит рвущийся из груди крик.

— Не подведу.

Люциусу такого ответа достаточно. Он скрывается в своих покоях, а Драко, наконец, добирается до двери. Закрывает её и тут же падает, совершенно неизящно, меньше всего напоминая аристократа. Он внезапно понимает, что не может сделать следующий вдох. Да и не нужен он ему. Воздух — для живых.

А потом он всё же вдыхает. Воздух заполняет легкие, горло горит. Драко вспоминает, что так же горло болело в детстве, когда он с трудом сдерживал слёзы. Потом это стало привычкой. Драко уже не помнит, что такое слезы.

Он осматривает свою комнату и чувствует себя маленьким и пойманным. Задание Темного Лорда рвет остатки души. Драко пытается вспомнить, что такое надежда, но в голове — лишь сухое определение. _А большего ты и не получишь_ , шепчет подсознание.

Ближе к рассвету он всё же разбивает зеркало. Стоит над осколками и смотрит на капающую из разбитых костяшек кровь. Стекло хрустит под ногами, а Драко чувствует себя, словно оббежал Малфой-мэнор. Пульс зашкаливает, но ему отчаянно хочется смеяться. Он давит этот порыв.

В конце концов, лето вскоре закончится и он встретит того, кто вернет ему чувство, будто он жив. Драко по себе знает, насколько приятна может быть сладкая ложь.

***

На платформе шумно, но Драко всё равно понимает — всё не так. И как прежде уже не будет. Война надвигается, и не осталось тех, кто не чувствовал бы её приближение. Он распрямляет плечи так, что даже немного больно, надевает маску — усмешка, вздернутый подбородок. Только вот на взгляд полный презрения сил уже не остается, да Драко понимает, что больше не может. У него на плечах — тяжелый валун, а идти — надо. _Он должен_. Правда, сам не знает кому.

Он сталкивается с Поттером, и парень смотрит на него как-то странно, так что Малфою кажется, что он всё еще может выжить. И губы почему-то покалывает, и пульс под пальцами не такой ровный. Драко закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку кресла, но всё равно видит яркую зелень.

***

Драко понимает, что не выполнит задание Лорда. Понимает в тот момент, когда держит в руках бутылочку с ядом. У него есть план, есть все возможности для его осуществления, но Драко просто… сдается? Ему претит это слово. Воспитанный с детства железный стержень заставляет вставать по утрам, идти и жить.

Он видит Поттера каждый день. Иногда — во сне. Если бы он еще мог что-то чувствовать, он бы чувствовал страх. Но он просто принимает это.

Ночью ему кажется, что стены сжимаются. Он вслушивается в дыхание Блейза у дальней стены, но с трудом различает его. Иногда он понимает, что не дышит — _сколько? минуты две?_ — и заставляет себя делать следующий вдох.

Он отдает яд Снейпу. Профессор смотрит почти удивленно — нервы двойного шпиона со стажем. Но ничего не спрашивает — понимает и так. И пытается отговорить, конечно, из лучших побуждений.

— Подумайте о своих родителях, — говорит профессор своим фирменным тоном.

И Драко думает. Вспоминает Люциуса, _не подведи меня_ , преданность Темному Лорду. Вспоминает Нарциссу, вполне соответствующую своему имени. Аристократы. Драко чувствует это что-то, пульс зашкаливает и он сам не верит, что произносит:

— Да идите Вы к черту, профессор.

И выходит, хлопнув дверью. Ему кажется, он слышит звон стекла, как тогда от разбитого на рассвете зеркала. Его руки дрожат и он несется по пустым в это время коридорам Хогварса. Он не дает себе ни секунды на раздумья, на осознание. Ему кажется, если он остановится, то его разорвет на части, ему кажется, человек не может _столько_ чувствовать.

Он буквально налетает на Поттера. Тот роняет метлу — тренировался.

— Малфой.

— Поттер.

Драко сам не понимает, что делает, но в эту секунду ему кажется, что он может всё, что ему _позволено_ всё. Он толкает Поттера к стене и целует его, отчаянно, грубо, кусая тонкие губы. Гарри пытается оттолкнуть, а потом прижимает к себе и отвечает. Его ответ настойчивый, они почти сражаются, не желая уступать друг другу.

Драко кажется, что он умер.

Драко кажется, что он живее всех живых.

— Драко, — шепчет Поттер, стоит ему отстраниться. И в следующую секунду Малфой понимает, что натворил.

Он _отвратителен_.

Он отталкивает Поттера и сбегает в подземелья, не представляя как пережить еще один день.

***

Драко не может уснуть. В голове голос отца: _не подведи меня не подведи меня не подведи_. Но он подвел.

Он вспоминает утреннюю статью в газете. Он вспоминает сотни статей до неё. Он вспоминает тяжелый взгляд Тёмного Лорда — взгляд Смерти.

Черная метка на его руке горит огнём, напоминая, что Хозяин не любит ждать. Драко кривит губы — даже его жизнь уже продана. Ему хочется закричать _хватит_.

Но он молчит. И если его спокойствие стоит Драко еще одного разбитого зеркала и измазанных кровью ладоней, то это только его дело. Хоть что-то в этом мире только его.

Он вспоминает поцелуй, и ему хочется никогда больше не выходить из комнаты.

***

Поттер ловит его следующим вечером и настойчиво тянет за собой по пустым коридорам. Драко, в общем-то, всё равно, пусть хоть все видят. Он устал.

Гарри притаскивает его на астрономическую башню. На открытой площадке холодно, ветер безжалостно треплет рубашку и чуть не уносит накинутую на плечи мантию.

— Я прихожу сюда, когда мне плохо, — говорит Гарри так, словно всю жизнь говорил с Малфоем о сокровенном и важном. — Иногда просто кричу на ветер, всё равно никто не услышит.

— С чего ты взял, что мне нужна твоя помощь? — Драко кривит губы, но даже по его собственным ощущениям тон не дотягивает до привычного.

Гарри указывает на шрам.

— Он мало чем отличается от черной метки, — он горько улыбается. — Все ждут от тебя невозможного, забывая, что ты подросток и иногда просто хочешь жить.

Драко словно копьем в грудь ударило. Горло жгло. А еще глаза.

_не подведи меня_

Драко сам не заметил как оказался в объятьях своего — кого? врага?

— Я не могу, — еле слышно шепчет он, слова вырываются из горла с трудом.

Гарри защищает его от порывов ветра, но всё равно, спина Драко болезненно ровная, лицо — маска аристократа.

А потом Гарри подается вперед и находит его губы своими. Целует настойчиво, но не грубо, и Драко чувствует, как его ломает, ломает, ломает.

Когда Гарри отпускает его, он кричит. И крик этот — не человеческий, но _живой_.

Драко чувствует себя живым. Льдина в его груди трескается, выпуская в мир сердце — человеческое, живое.

Голос срывается на хрип. Он утыкается Поттеру в плечо и повторяет, как мантру:

— Я жив, ладно? Моя жизнь. Моя.

Метка полыхает огнём, но Драко принимает боль, как доказательство, неоспоримый факт — он еще может чувствовать.

***

Когда Драко возвращается в комнату, на столе его ждет баночка мази, где неразборчивым почерком Снейпа указано «обезболивающее». Малфой пользуется пустой комнатой и покрывает мазью метку, чувствуя, как огонь начинает утихать.

В голове, как и в душе, совершенно пусто. Впервые за всю свою жизнь он чувствует себя _правильно_. Он улыбается, искренне и открыто, возвращаясь всего на полчаса назад, где они с Гарри просто сидели обнявшись, понимая молчание друг друга так, как никто больше не поймет.

Драко чувствует себя свободным. Впервые он точно знает, что ему есть куда прийти за помощью и пониманием. Его растаявшее сердце в груди бьется сильно и ровно, а мир вокруг внезапно оказывается наполнен красками, и Драко не понимает, как он мог не замечать столько зеленого вокруг себя?

Когда боль затихает он ложится в кровать и засыпает, не зная, что будет завтра. И сон его давно не был таким крепким.

***

Три дня спустя он чувствует себя еще более живым и свободным. Они с Поттером вроде как… встречаются? Драко не знает. Они целуются в пустых коридорах, бродят ночами по замку под мантией-невидимкой. Гарри не говорит о войне, а Драко о своей миссии, которая всё равно давно провалена.

Еще он начал чувствовать себя чужим. Слизеринцы, получившие метки, словно стали еще более заносчивыми. И Драко не понимает — это факультет или его круг общения. Но он знает, что больше не хочет _всего этого_.

Драко знает, что умрет на войне. И Поттер умрет тоже. И отчего-то идея умереть спина к спине кажется не такой уж плохой. Они вцепились друг в друга не разорвать, не друзья, но почти любовники.

Ему пишет отец, и Драко меж строк читает всё то же: _не подведи меня_. Слова больше не въедаются ядом в душу, но впиваются назойливым комаром в сознание. Драко признает, что уже подвел его и дышать становится легче.

Обезболивающая мазь помогает всё меньше и Драко боится, к чему это может привести.

***

— Что с твоей рукой? — Гарри тянет его на себя, закатывая рукав.

Драко позволяет. Прикосновения странным образом успокаивают, ледяные пальцы по обожженной коже.

— Лорд, — просто отвечает Драко, отводя взгляд. Кожа вокруг метки красная, пошла волдырями.

Они впервые так близко подошли к теме Войны. Гарри снимает очки, растирает переносицу, и от этого жеста в груди Малфоя всё обрывается. Ему впервые отчаянно хочется выжить, пройти войну, а потом… на границе сознания мелькает картинка, где Поттер приходит домой после работы, и таким же жестом устало потирает переносицу. Драко заталкивает эту мысль куда подальше.

— Ничего не поможет, — Драко проводит пальцами свободной руки сквозь непослушные пряди Гарри. Поттер невнятно бормочет протест и уходит глубоко в свои мысли, продолжая водить пальцами по Метке, словно желая стереть. Ищет выход.

Драко знает, что выхода нет.

— Когда придет время… — неуверенно начинает Гарри, но обрывает сам себя. Не хочет услышать ответ, понимает Драко.

— Я уже предал Его, — еле слышно шепчет.

Больше в тот вечер они об этом не говорят.

***

Драко сам не знает, что на него нашло. Он просто заметил краем глаза устроившихся Поттера и Гренджер в углу библиотеки. Гарри с домашним заданием по Зельям, Гренджер с толстым фолиантом. Драко подходит ближе и читает название тома, узнавая любимый им в детстве сборник рассказов о короле Артуре.

Он делает еще шаг, и его замечают. Он видит, как физически напряглась девушка, но делает еще шаг, вставая совсем рядом.

— Я больше восхищаюсь Мерлином, — с намеком на улыбку произносит он.

Гренджер в шоке, не знает, что ответить. Переводит взгляд на Гарри, а тот, тепло улыбаясь, сдвигается, давая место Драко. В глазах Гермионы мелькает понимание, когда Поттер проводит пальцами по его ладони.

— Магическая версия сильно отличается от магловской, — осторожно произносит она, ожидая подвоха, но его не следует.

— И в чем? — интересуется Драко.

Гермиона тут же выпрямляется, а Гарри фыркает. И в следующую секунду Драко понимает почему. У Гренджер уже, конечно, готов целый доклад на эту тему, и она с удовольствием начинает разбирать все нюансы. Под конец Гарри опускает голову ему на плечо, забросив Зелья.

Почему-то Драко чувствует себя своим. И отчаянно боится этого.

***

— Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать, Драко? — интересуется Блейз, стоит ему зайти в гостиную. Там же уже собрались все юные Пожиратели, а Креб и Гойл стояли за спиной Забини, как некогда за спиной Малфоя. Драко должен был ожидать. Ему хочется смеяться.

— И что конкретно ты хочешь услышать? — Малфой расслаблен. Он всё ещё аристократ, и манеры, и привычки, привитые с детства, не уйдут в один день.

— Например, о твоих посиделках с грязнокровкой и мальчишкой-врагом Лорда?

Забини делает шаг, Драко знает этот прием подавления противника, а потому улыбается, чувствуя, как закипает кровь.

— Тебя мои посиделки абсолютно не касаются, — он перемещает руку так, чтобы в любой момент можно было выхватить палочку и отразить атаку.

— Зато они очень даже касаются Темного Лорда, — он почти шипит, и Драко думает, что это выглядит жалко. Его смешок бесит слизеринцев еще больше. Драко считает: семеро против одного.

— Я больше не подчиняюсь твоему Лорду, — Драко вскидывает подбородок и вовремя выставляет щит от летящих в него заклятий.

— Предатель! — выкрикивает Пенси, стоящая чуть отдельно.

Драко знает, что не выстоит против всех.

— Зато я умру свободным.

Он выскакивает за дверь гостиной прежде, чем их заклятия срываются с палочек.

***

Гарри ловит его на полпути к астрономической башне, по лицу понимает, что произошло что-то плохое. И тянет в совершенно другую сторону.

— Ты следишь за мной, Поттер? — Драко выжимает из себя улыбку.

Гарри смотрит на него серьёзно и без тени смеха отвечает:

— Да.

Драко не понимает как реагировать, ответ слишком честный, слишком важный — он к такому не привык. Он не знает, стоит ли привыкать.

Драко понимает, куда они идут, только на лестнице на восьмой этаж. Гарри сам трижды проходит из стороны в сторону, загадывая место. Внутри тепло, горит камин, на мягких креслах — пледы. Наверное, понимает Драко, так для Гарри мог бы выглядеть дом, будь он у него. Малфой знает только холод мраморного пола и изящную, привитую годами аккуратность с тонким фарфором чайных чашек.

— Рассказывай, — Поттер падает в одно из кресел привычным жестом. Видимо, он здесь не впервые.

Драко решает побыть наглым и втискивается рядом. Они борются за свободное место, а потом кое-как устраиваются, переплетясь конечностями. И только тогда он рассказывает, с самого начала, с задания Лорда, с ощущения, что Смерть уже пришла по его душу. Гарри слушает внимательно, иногда кивая своим выводам, но не прерывает. Драко кажется, что с каждым словом болезненный холод его души обволакивает комнату, свивается кольцами вокруг них. Но руки Гарри теплые, и сам он словно огонь, словно феникс.

— Теперь ты не сможешь вернуться, — после затянувшегося молчания тихо произносит Поттер, как будто до этого момента еще рассматривал такую возможность.

— Я сказал им, что умру свободным.

Гарри удивляется на секунду, а потом смеётся, громко, закидывая голову, но Драко кажется, что этот смех — самое мертвое из всего, что он слышал.

— Тогда не покидай эту комнату до конца войны, — Гарри качает головой. — Стоит директору узнать, что ты ушел от Воландеморта, как он тут же пригреет тебя к Ордену Феникса. А то и двойным шпионом сделает, как Снейпа.

Драко хмурится. Он видел Смерть в глазах Лорда, но никогда не смотрел в глаза Дамблдора. Что же в них видит Гарри?

— Я не дамся, — Драко улыбается и чувствует, как ломается последний барьер. — Я умру, стоя у твоего плеча.

Поттер смотрит не моргая, словно пытаясь найти ложь, но Драко учится говорить правду.

— Тогда я умру стоя у твоего, — отвечает он.

Их пальцы сплетаются, а в следующую секунду Драко уже тянется за поцелуем, горьким и отчаянным. Они не думают, что выживут. А потому он позволяет себе жить так, как хочет.

Хотя бы раз.

***

На утро весь Хогвартс уже в курсе. Конечно, никто не знает наверняка, но слухи расползаются как лондонский туман, неотвратимо заполняя школу. Драко плевать. Он чуть сутулится утром и не выпрямляет спину до болезненного хруста, не надевает маску, не зачесывает волосы в идеальную прическу. Гарри смеется и растрепывает его волосы еще сильнее. В Большом Зале они идут к Гриффиндорскому столу под взглядами всей школы, и Драко отчаянно хочется закинуть руку Гарри на плечо или притянуть его к себе за талию, но он понимает, что еще не готов к этому.

Гермиона тут же двигается и садится по левую руку от Драко, тогда как Гарри — по правую. Весь Зал молчит, а Драко чувствует на себе взгляды гриффиндорцев. И вдруг с удивлением понимает, что лишь немногие из них — ненавистнические. Он ловит взгляд младшего Уизли с другого края стола и мимолетно думает, не из-за него ли рассорилась Золотая Троица. А вот единственная сестра Уизли — Джинни, напоминает себе Драко, — сидящая напротив, только сжала губы и переводит взгляд с него на Гарри. Не ненавидит, но пытается понять. И Драко чувствует, что должен сказать кое-что. Он смотрит ей в глаза и, глубоко вдохнув, произносит:

— Прости меня, — выходит хрипло, под конец голос и вовсе срывается. Он извиняется впервые в жизни, непривычные слова с трудом складываются вместе и обретают смысл. Но именно это он и имеет в виду.

Джинни раздумывает, еще раз кидает взгляд на Гарри, немного печальный, а затем кивает. И Драко понимает, что его отпускает, плечи вновь чуть сутулятся, потому что этой неподъемной ноши на плечах больше нет.

Он знает, что вечером зайдет в гостиную Гриффиндора и попросит прощения за все годы издевок. Гарри незаметно сжимает его руку под столом, и он чувствует, что вновь может дышать. В конце концов, живым нужен воздух.

***

Почти перед отбоем его вызывает к себе директор. Гарри идет с ним, но остается у горгульи — всё равно дальше его не пустят. Драко тяжело сглатывает, выпрямляет спину. Гарри морщится.

— Ты сам похож на статую, когда так делаешь, — он проводит рукой по спине Драко.

— Только ради тебя, — Малфой позволяет себе расслабиться. — Ты дождешься меня здесь?

— Ага, — словно подтверждая своё согласие Гарри садится на каменный пол тут же у стены. Драко хочет сказать «замерзнешь», но в итоге просто поднимает палочку и кастует согревающие чары.

Витая лестница привела его в незнакомый прежде кабинет. Директор за столом вчитывался в документы, не обращая внимания на вошедшего. Только кинул короткий секундный взгляд, но Драко показалось, что за эту секунду его прочли насквозь, до последнего слова.

— Можем мы перейти к вопросу, по которому меня вызвали? — привычные надменные нотки вернулись в его голос, заставляя самого Драко поморщиться.

— Конечно, — директор опустил документы, — присаживайся. Чаю?

Драко покачал головой. Нет уж, его там Гарри ждет, надо быстрее заканчивать со всем этим.

— Я прекрасно знаю, зачем Вы меня вызвали. Да, я не служу Лорду. Нет, я не вступлю в Орден, — Драко знает, что его слова звучат грубо и резко, но ему плевать, он хочет покинуть кабинет как можно скорее.

Дамблдор печально улыбается и смотрит своими пронзительными глазами как рентгеном. И Драко не знает, кто опаснее: их «добрый» директор или Тёмный Лорд.

— Покажи свою руку, Драко.

Голос звучит мягко, успокаивающе. Будь у Малфоя чуть меньше силы воли, он бы поддался.

— Ничего нового вы на ней не увидите.

Директор продолжает улыбаться, словно Драко — неразумное дитя. Его взгляд, полный понимания — _какого, черт возьми, понимания?_ — бесит до невозможности.

Драко привычным движением ищет пульс и отсчитывает удары, успокаиваясь.

_Раз, два_

— Драко, тебя можно понять, — Дамблдор добавляет в свой голос еще больше понимающих ноток, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше.

_Пять, шесть_

— Если ты беспокоишься о родителях, то мы можем предоставить им надежное укрытие, — Дамблдор прекрасно знает, что они сами могут в любой момент найти себе «надежное укрытие»

_Девять, десять_

— Я понимаю…

Драко вскакивает. Он _ненавидит_ это слово. Единственный, кто его понимает, сидит сейчас внизу, на холодном полу. Драко упирается ладонями в стол и, наклонившись к директору, шипит не хуже Нагайны:

_— Вы ничего не понимаете._

И одним движением скидывает со стола всё, чернила заливают ковер и важные бумаги, вскрикивают несколько директоров на портретах, Фоукс машет крыльями, поднимая улетевшие бумаги. Дамблдор удивлен — Драко видит секундный проблеск в его взгляде и победно усмехается.

— Ничего.

И выходит. У него есть дела важнее.

***

Они с Гарри в Выручай-комнате. Поттер устроился в своём кресле, Драко не отрываясь смотрит в зеркало.

— Что ты первое вспоминаешь при слове «Малфой»? — интересуется Драко. Гарри задумывается, продолжая разглядывать парня.

— Волосы, — наконец произносит он. — Такой цвет — действительно редкий, даже среди магов.

Драко смотрит на себя еще несколько секунд, а затем прикрывает глаза и просит. Он рассчитывает, что комната подкинет ему пару книжек с нужными заклинаниями.

— И что это? — Драко смотрит на появившуюся на столике коробку.

Гарри подходит ближе, обнимает его со спины и берет коробочку в руки. И тут же смеется.

— Краска. Маглы красят ею волосы.

— И что тебя рассмешило?

— Она синяя? Ну, голубая.

Драко смеется тоже.

— А какая разница, впрочем? — Он берет коробочку и распаковывает. — Поможешь?

— Конечно.

Гарри целует его со спины в шею, прежде чем отступить на шаг назад.

_Я не хочу к тебе привыкать_ , — отчаянно думает Драко, но тут же понимает: — _Я уже привык_

***

Второе утро подряд Хогвартс молчит на завтраке. Голубые волосы Драко — чуть ли не единственные в школе — ярким пятном разбавляют красно-рыжие оттенки гриффиндорского стола. Драко улыбается, заводит разговоры, пытается наладить отношения. И чувствует, как легко ему дается каждый вдох.

В середине завтрака семейный филин приносит ему письмо. Драко убирает его подальше в карман, уже зная, что там: _ты подвел меня ты подвел меня ты подвел_.

Гарри дергает его за голубые пряди и смеётся со всеми. Драко чувствует пронизывающий взгляд Дамблдора, но не оборачивается к учительскому столу, оставляя директора гадать о своих намерениях. Гермиона поджимает губы и говорит, что голубые волосы — нелепо. Он улыбается и благодарит за комплимент, Гарри предлагает ей покраситься в розовый.

Драко чувствует себя своим, но больше не боится.

***

Хагрид смотрит на них недоверчиво, бурчит себе под нос, но в дом пускает. Гарри здесь уютно, по нему видно. Гермиона тут же принимается говорить об уроках, а Драко молчит, вспоминает первый курс и дракона — был ли он, этот дракон, тысяча тысяч лет прошла.

— Мне бы к уроку тут разгребстись, — говорит Хагрид и кивает в сторону корзин с чем-то копошащимся.

— Я могу помочь, — тут же вклинивается Драко.

Гарри захлебывается чаем, переводя испуганный взгляд на Драко, а Хагрид вдруг начинает смеяться, низко, так что до костей пробирает.

— Да ты не переживай, — он хлопает парня по плечу, так что Драко уверен — не помешает зайти к мадам Помфри. — Я за дракона тебя еще два года назад простил. Ну, на турнире. Переговорил с Чарли, ему, Норберу-то, там и вправду лучше.

Драко пожимает плечами.

— А правда, Хагрид, — Гарри вернул себе способность дышать, — ты говори, если что. Нам помочь не сложно.

Гермиона кивает. Хагрид машет рукой.

— Спасибо. Но в корзину вы лезть не захотите, точно вам говорю.

Гарри и Гермиона облегченно выдыхают и тянутся к ломающему зубы печенью. Драко чувствует тепло.

***

Они с Гарри вновь в Выручай-комнате, когда то, чего Драко уже давно ожидал, случается.

Его рука горит огнем, а боль, кажется, проникает в мозг, в подсознание, её не заглушить, не избавиться, не отодвинуть на второй план. Драко падает — на пол и в пустоту. Он слышит голос, который зовет его, он знает этот голос и тянется к нему. Метки касаются прохладные (или ему так кажется) пальцы, тоже знакомые, но легче не становится.

Драко слышит голос отца — _ты подвел меня_ — и хватается за голову, в попытке заглушить его, но он словно плавает в пустоте, вокруг никого, только голоса, голоса.

Руки подхватывают его и куда-то несут, но Драко не понимает ничего, он даже не понимает, где он сам, и есть ли он еще. Ему кажется, он давно мертв, кажется, что он умирает сейчас, кажется, что не умрет никогда, захлебываясь бесконечной болью.

— _Ты знал, что не стоит меня предавать_ , — шипит голос Смерти. — _Ты знал, что последует расплата_.

— Драко! — слышит он, и этот голос заглушает мерзкое шипение, заглушает голос отца. — Держись, Драко, только держись, пожалуйста.

И Драко держится, рычит, но терпит, говорит себе: еще секунда, еще один удар пульса, еще один не полученный поцелуй.

Драко слышит взволнованный женский голос, но уже не узнает его. Он падает в темноту, надеясь, что продержался достаточно долго.

И если он умирает, то рад, что перед глазами остается знакомая зелень.

***

— Мне пришлось простоять над вами семь часов, молодой человек, — мадам Помфри толкает его плечи, укладывая обратно.

Драко чувствует себя прекрасно. Рука не болит, а метка пропала. Он захлебывается счастьем, он свободен.

— Но всё уже прошло, — пытается возразить он.

— Ничего еще не прошло, — она резко выставляет на тумбочку флакончики зелий. — Мне пришлось пересаживать тебе кожу. Тебе еще повезло, что мы на военном положении, а потому можем проводить операции. До Мунго ты бы не дотянул.

Драко кивает, принимает как данность, а затем пытается встать вновь: он пролежал здесь два дня в отключке.

— Еще раз повторяю, молодой человек, ты никуда не пойдешь. Метка — это тебе не рисунок на коже. Она на душе у тебя отпечатывается, и оттуда её уже не уберешь.

— Но её нет, — возражает Драко. — И ничего не болит.

— Сейчас — нет, — мадам Помфри тяжело вздыхает и садится рядом. — Но она вернётся. Несколько дней, может, неделя. Потом около месяца можно будет спасаться обезболивающей мазью. А затем…

Она замолкает, но Драко уже знает. Затем всё повторится по кругу.

Ведьма кладет руку ему на плечо в знаке молчаливой поддержки, затем говорит, какие зелья выпить, и уходит, наказав оставаться здесь.

И Драко остается. Смотрит в потолок, монотонно-белый. Он был уверен в своей свободе ровно семь минут. Семь самых счастливых минут за всю его жизнь. Даже воздух казался по-особому сладким.

Поттер приходит после занятий. Они болтают, Гарри гладит пальцами чистое от метки место на предплечье. Скоро зловещий знак вернется, и они оба это знают.

— Если он умрет, ты станешь свободным, — шепчет Гарри. Драко улыбается, но знает: они оба умрут раньше.

Гарри уходит после отбоя, хотя хочет задержаться еще. Но Драко засыпает, измотанный отчаянием.

***

Утром Драко приходит письмо от отца. Строчки сухие, ровные, официальные. И всё же Драко прижимает руку ко рту, сдерживая вскрик. Люциус пишет, что Тёмный Лорд готовит атаку, и просит бежать, ибо Хозяин не прощает предателей.

Драко вскакивает, переодевается в рекордно короткий срок и выбегает из лазарета. Люди спешат на завтрак, но он расталкивает их всех. Гарри уже в Зале, стоит, болтая о чем-то с парнем с Пуффендуя. Под глазами — тени, провалы даже. Они оба измучены.

Драко хватает Гарри за руку и тянет на себя. На них смотрят люди, но ему плевать. Они сливаются в поцелуе, словно прощаются, словно мир готов развалиться уже сейчас.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, в зале полная тишина. Драко шепчет, так тихо как может, почти одними губами, потому что это личное:

— Я умру за твоим плечом.

Гарри понимает, вздрагивает, сжимает его в объятьях так сильно, как может, что даже тяжело дышать.

— Нет, — шепчет он. — Я вытащу нас оттуда. Мы выживем, слышишь?

И Драко понимает, как на самом деле хочет жить.

Хотя бы, ради этого уверенного «мы».


End file.
